1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling seashore erosion, and more particularly, to system that includes interlocking assemblies that cover completely the bottom of the body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Erosion on the seashore is responsible for important changes in our environment. It impacts the ecological equilibrium of our beaches directly, and indirectly, the animals that inhabit it. Attempts to combat the slow, but sure, process of erosion are well documented. One of these attempts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,996 issued to Mouton et al. in 1990 for a Wave Actuated Coastal Erosion Reversal System for Shorelines. The patented system uses beach cones that extend over a predetermined area. The dimensions of the beach cones are such that four contiguous beach cones form a cruciform cavity 20. The patentees also provide for the usage of anchorage accessories, as it will more than likely be required in areas when the currents are strong. Additional beach cones can be stacked up to any desirable height.
The present invention differs in several respects even though the basic assembly also utilizes a cone with upper and lower openings to trap and deposit the sand carried by the currents. But, the present invention also includes an hexagonal base as an extension of the peripheral edge of the beach cones. This permits the total covering of the bottom and an interlocking arrangement that prevents the lifting of the assemblies.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.